The Diary of Orihime
by Kurosaki Hitsugaya Sofia
Summary: Por tener un corazón odias. Por tener un corazón tienes un lado oscuro. Por tener un corazón, robas. Por tener un corazón te enojas. Por tener un corazón desprecias a los demás. Por tener un corazón, sientes ira. por tener un corazón... Te quiero toda para mi. Ulquiorra había muerto. SongFic Cancion: The Diary of Jane.


**The Diary of Orihime** (The Diary of jane - Breaking Benjamin)

Ni Bleach ni esta canción me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y Breaking Benjamin respectivamente.

(Si quieren lean el fic con la canción de fondo)

**~Song-Fic~**

* * *

_If I had to _  
_I would put myself right beside you _  
_So let me ask _  
_Would you like that? _  
_Would you like that? _

_And I don't mind _  
_If you say this love is the last time _  
_So now I'll ask _  
_Do you like that? _  
_Do you like that? _

*FlashBack*

- Ulquiorra-kun? - Pregunto Inoue, con actitud amable.

- Que quieres mujer? - Respondió un inexpresivo Ulquiorra, la peli-naranja dio un respingo.

- Tu me extrañarías?... digo... algún día me iré ...

Ulquiorra se sorprendió por esa pregunta, claro esta que no lo demostró, solo se limito a decir: No.

- oh... bueno - dijo una Orihime decaída, ella sabia que jamas demostraría algún signo de sentimiento pero le dolía escuchar esas palabras- Yo te extrañare a ti, Ulquiorra-kun - dijo con una enorme sonrisa, sorprendiendo aun mas al 4 espada.

_Something's getting in the way _  
_Something's just about to break _  
_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane _  
_So tell me how it should be _

_Try to find out what makes you tick _  
_As I lie down _  
_Sore and sick _  
_Do you like that? _  
_Do you like that? _

_There's a fine line between love and hate _  
_And I don't mind _  
_Just let me say that I like that _  
_I like that _

*FlashBack*

Orihime estaba acostada en su cama... pensando, solo pensando, como podría hacer ella hacer sonreír a aquel espada que ella tanto estimaba. El podía decirle muchas cosas, podría decirle basura innumerables veces pero ella sabia que esas palabras eran vacías ya que el siempre la protegió de todos desde que llego a hueco mundo. Incluso Aizen noto eso, pero el seguía con su escusa de: "Es mi trabajo protegerte", "Aizen-sama me ordeno eso".

Pronto unas lagrimas cayeron en el hermoso rostro de la joven.

- Porque lloras? es por Kurosaki? - pregunto Ulquiorra en la puerta de la habitación.

- Ul-Ulquiorra-kun! e...etto yo no estaba llorando jajaja - reía nerviosamente Orihime - en serio... no tienes porqu...

Orihime no pudo terminar su frase ya que el espada la callo abrazándola.

- Ulqui...

- Shhh no hables - dijo con su tono característico. Ellos dos pasaron una noche muy larga aquel día...

_Something's getting in the way _  
_Something's just about to break _  
_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane _  
_As I burn another page _  
_As I look the other way _  
_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane _  
_So tell me how it should be _

_Desperate, I will crawl _  
_Waiting for so long _  
_No love, there is no love _  
_Die for anyone _  
_What have I become _

*FlashBack*

- Ul-Ulquiorra.. no mueras por favor ... yo - las lagrimas caían y caían del hermoso y deslumbrante rostro de Inoue.

- Tu me temes?... Yo fui alguien en tu vida?... Alguien dentro de tu... corazón? - Dijo un melancólico Ulquiorra.

- Ulquiorra yo... - Orihime no podía hablar de la pena que sentía.

Por tener un corazón odias. Por tener un corazón tienes un lado oscuro. Por tener un corazón, robas. Por tener un corazón te enojas. Por tener un corazón desprecias a los demás. Por tener un corazón, sientes ira. por tener un corazón... Te quiero toda para mi.

- Orihime te amo - dijo levantando su mano, ella hizo lo mismo, pero al momento de lograr unirlas una de ellas se desvaneció formando unas cenizas.

Ulquiorra había muerto.

Orihime solo se derrumbo, con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

_Something's getting in the way _  
_Something's just about to break _  
_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane _  
_As I burn another page _  
_As I look the other way _  
_I still try to find my place _  
_In the diary of Jane..._

- Yo también te amo... Ulquiorra. - susurro una peli-naranja de 26 años.

- Eh? dijiste algo mama? - dijo un niño pequeño de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

- No nada - dijo una sonriente Inoue acariciando el pelo de su pequeño hijo.

Si tan solo no me hubiera quedado callada, podrías estar vivo... Ulquiorra.

_~Fin~_

* * *

Este es mi primer fic de esta pareja y e quedado conforme con el resultado, se aceptan criticas constructivas y opiniones de cualquier tipo ñwñ. Me salieron unas pequeñas lagrimas escribiendo este fic, porque extraño a Ulquiorra TTwTT

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, Matta ne!

_By: Helinxx_


End file.
